dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:King Cold
His head is not blue like Coolers. As you can see in the first picture of the article it's teal/green. Every time I fix it, it changes back. :Because it's not green. It's moreso blue than green. - 14:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) King Cold's Power? I'm confused what transformation/s of Frieza and Cooler is King Cold stronger than? And if you say Frieza's Final Form at what percentage of power than?Rhm 89 12:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I believe that King Cold is stronger than Frieza and Cooler's 4th forms inculding Frieza's 100%. I'd place his power just over that of Frieza's 100%. (Nubescout 18:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC)) :You would? :O 12:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 it says in King Cold's biography that "Officially, King Cold is stronger than both of his sons but is underestimated from the cowardly impression shown in the anime." (Nubescout 12:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC)) :Wow that's interesting, nice catch 13:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it says. However, I think we all know how many contradictions the biographies in BT games have already made. Who can say with 100 % certainty that this is not one? Nevertheless, I'm inclined to agree with Nubescout. 13:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Same here. I think one of the Z-fighters on Earth at the time of the arrival of Frieza and Cold states that there are two power levels coming, one being Frieza's, and the other being greater than Frieza's. As for Cooler I guess going with BT makes sense. 16:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) if it says hes stronger than his sons in bt3 i agree. personally, i dont think hes very strong as trunks killed him without breaking a sweat. if cold was strong as it says, he wud not of gone down so easily. 19:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Trunks also killed Mecha Frieza who was said to have exceeded his limits so it'd mean that he's stronger than 100% Frieza. If you consider 100% Frieza and SS Goku were at 12,000,000 and 15,000,000 then I'd say King Cold would be at 13,000,000. (Nubescout 20:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC)) : There is also the manor of which form he is in to take into account. Is he more powerful than Frieza's 100% form in his second form (the only he apears in), or his final? Or, does he even have any forms beyond the second? What would he look like in his first form, all small and puny? Have to wonder if he has more forms than Cooler did as well but that are never seen.. 03:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Well since he wasn't seen in any other form it could be speculated he hasn't achieved any higher forms. Therefor his power is great enougth to compare to his sons. In terms of the Cold Family's power I'd place them like this: True Metal Cooler>Metal Cooler>5th form Cooler>King Cold>Mecha Frieza>100% Frieza>Cooler>1-70% Frieza>Frieza's 1st 3 forms. :I got confused there as I thought the arrow's (>) would go to the next highest, but you did it the other way around xD 15:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : :In the Funimation Dub, there's always a "next episode preview" segment at the end of every episode in which either "the narrator" or Goku will narrate. In one case, after Trunks has defeated Frieza, Goku (as the narrator) states something along the lines of "This mysterious kid (Trunks) has made quick work out of Frieza, but can he really take on King Cold all by himself?" :Of course, the Funimation Dub isn't canon, however, it is worth noting that the Japanese original has even more instances of stating King Cold's superiority over Frieza. When Frieza lands on Earth, he has a flashback detailing how his father recued him. In this scene, King Cold states that he will "squeeze the life" out of the one who defeated his son. Obviously, King Cold himself believes himself to be stronger than Frieza. Also, when Vegeta is criticizing Goku for letting Frieza survive, he states "but nevermind that... who is that with him? The one with a ki so much greater than his?" As we all know, in the anime, Vegeta witnessed the power of 100% Frieza briefly before being wished to Earth and still he feels that King Cold's ki is "much greater". :We all know that King Cold was stronger than the suppressed Mecha-Frieza, but all evidence points toward King Cold being vastly superior to even 100% Frieza. Exactly how much stronger is uncertain however. Obviously, he still needs to be much weaker than Super Saiyan Trunks. In the (Japanese) anime, King Kai states that Trunks is even stronger than Goku was on Namek, so to think that Trunks could easily crush King Cold (even being much stronger than Frieza) isn't really out of the question. After all, Trunks was used to getting beat around by the Androids (and surviving). :As for Cooler, all we really know is that he is stronger than Frieza. Yet he is defeated just as (if not even more) easily than Frieza was. Of course, Goku in the movie is stronger than he was on Namek. I'd put Final Form Cooler as being a fair margin above 100% Frieza (just like King Cold). I'd still give King Cold the slight edge over Cooler however. I mean, there has to be a reason why he's still the top dog in the empire (I doubt they'd respect someone who is weaker than them). And oh yeah, there's that Tenkaichi bio too. :Meta-Cooler > SSJ Trunks = SSJ Movie 5 Goku > King Cold > 100% Mecha-Frieza (Theoretical) = Final Form Cooler > SSJ Namek Goku > 100% Namek Frieza > Base Cooler > Suppressed Mecha-Frieza NIEMO 03:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Alternate name Hey, should it not be mentioned in the alternate name section of King Cold, that he is referred to "Father" by Frieza, and even Cooler on a few occasions? They never really called him "King Cold", they just called him dad or father. 20:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Well, the name "father" applies to many characters, so the name wouldn't really be specific enough for King Cold. 20:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Well no, not necessarily. Characters like Broly have names that were only said once, for example, Broly has an alternate name of broccoli (stated by master roshi). So it is only fair to include Father on King Cold's page like this. Alternate names... Father (Stated by Frieza and Cooler). Would this not be fair to include this? 21:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, what I mean is that there are many fathers, and so that means all of them would have to also have that name stated on the "Alternate Names" list. The names are names that apply to only the one character, wich is why Broly has "broccoli" under his. The name "Father" isn't quite unique enough. Get what I'm saying? 21:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Yeah, I think so. If King cold has father in his alternate names, then Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Hercule and everyone else would need it too. 21:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yup. 00:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) King Cold can sense power levels? Hello, has any one else noticed that King Cold did not wear a scouter during the entire time he was shown? Maybe he possesses the ability to sense power levels, as his ear if fully capable of wearing one, because it is the same as Frieza in his first form and he was wearing one. Cooler also has the ability to sense power levels, so maybe it would make sense to say King Cold could sense them too. 23:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, but that's all speculation. It's just as likely that he felt he wouldn't need to fight since he was with his newly powered up son. 05:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Do you think it is worth mentioning somewhere on his profile? It is very similar with the case with Guldo, saying he does not wear a scouter, and yet they have on his page, he learned to sense power levels. 20:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm.... I'm not sure about Guldo. He seemed surprised that Krillin and Gohan found him without a scouter. 20:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::It might be possible, that he can sense, because he did not even attempt to attack future trunks, indicating that he might of sensed his power was greater than his. 22:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) King Cold also thought that Future Trunks was powerless without his sword... if King Cold could sense power even vaguely, I think he would have known have obviously outclassed he was. 23:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC)